1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for making wire segments of desired length and for attaching wire terminals to one or both ends of each segment.
In particular, it relates to making wire harnesses, each of which comprises a plurality of wire segments, each wire segment having a terminal at one end and all wire segments having a common terminal at their other ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus and methods of the aforesaid character typically feed a wire strand along a path, cut successive wire segments of desired length from the wire strand and subsequently attach wire terminals to one or both ends of each segment. In some cases a common terminal is attached to the ends of several wire segments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,880; 4,707,913 and 4,653,160, assigned to the same assignee as the present application exemplify the prior art. Sequential severance of wire segments from a wire strand and subsequent attachment of terminals is a time-consuming and costly production process. It is desirable, therefore, to provide improved apparatus and methods which enable faster production speeds and more efficient production than was heretofore available, so as to reduce production costs and afford other advantages.